


Love The Night

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lover100; 028 Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Night

Tess loved the night. She loved to watch the moonlight play against Lois’s skin. In the night her hair looked a deep chocolate colour and her eyes shone in the darkness.

All the coarseness and worries of the day disappeared with the sunlight.

Of course they couldn’t do this every night, people would start asking questions putting two and two together.

But on the rare occasion that they had excuses they could make, Tess would dismiss her security staff and take Lois out on to the lawn. She’d slowly take of her out of her clothes, revealing skin that shone against the grass.

She’d go down on her, getting grass stains of her neat skirt and causing Lois to gasp in the cold night air.

Because this could only ever be done in pitch black darkness, Lois began to love the night too.


End file.
